Alex&Brittany after collage
by XnarnyookX
Summary: This is my first fanfic, please read and rate. Sorry its not very long! I'l carry on writing if people enjoy it :) What happens when Alex and Brit leave collage?
1. Chapter 1

Brittany

I sat; staring at the test results they had all shown that Alex and I have actually found a way to halt the progression of Alzhemiers

"Alex" I whispered

Alex sat with his back, facing at me while he worked at his desk, writing this mornings experiments, I saw his thick raven hair shining from the light coming through the windows.

"Alex" I repeated, louder this time

My gorgeous, Mexican boyfriend turned around looking at me, showing his dark and completely mesmerising eyes that could melt you with one look and softly spoke one cautious word

"Si?"

"It worked Alex, it worked, we've done it!"

Alex continued looking at me as if I had grown another head and named it Brittany 2. I mean I know he loves me but I don't think he could handle two of me. Alex slowly as if in a hazed dream put down the notepad and pen he had been using and almost causally walled towards me.

"Mamacita, this is nothing to joke about"

"Oh trust me this is not one of my silly pranks"

Alex and I liked to rile each other up, just this morning he'd made me breakfast one of his delicious omelettes, which just by thinking about them I drool. Yet he had added spice and with one bite I thought that my mouth had been set alight. I put my head in the freezer for almost five minutes to cool myself down, so even though at the time Alex found it hilariously funny he was now watching his back, waiting for my response prank.

I picked up the results and handed them too him, his eyes skimmed the pages, widening as he went along them until he threw them in the air and pulled me close shouting

"We did it!"


	2. Alex POV

_**I apologise my chapters are so short, this is my first fanfic, I'm not sure what to write, and if you like it...LOVE YOU ALL**_

~A few days later~

Alex

After our big breakthrough Britt and I had asked for some time off -its not like we didn't deserve it- and we were granted it. So I thought it would be a good idea to take Britt on holiday, I knew that she had always dreamt about going to Paris and often mentioned it but we never had enough time to go. So as my girlfriend kissed my cheek before grabbing her car keys and leaving to go ad visit her sister Shelley, I logged onto our laptop and searched for some flights and a nice hotel to stay in. Once I found the perfect place that I knew Britt would adore I booked it and cleared the computers history making sure that if she were being nosy she wouldn't find anything.

Britt and I were defiantly in it for the long run yet we weren't engaged; with all the work we've been doing we haven't had much time to ourselves. I'd seen Britt stare at different wedding gowns when we went out to the shopping centre, she would always have the same facial expression on her face as if picturing her dream wedding.

My Novia had always stuck by me even when I was a gangbanger and treated her like dirt, I didn't particularly like my past but I cant change that, however I can be in charge of my future. My future with Brittany. I'd once pushed Britt away telling her I had only slept with her for a bet, which in all honesty was the truth, but even then I knew I wanted her to want me as much as I wanted her. I had pushed here away because everyone I loved died, both my father and Paco. Oh man I missed that guy a lot, he always knew how to help and he got killed because of it. If he were here now he'd tell me I was Loco but Britt was my snow girl and that I should make sure she was mine. Right I was going to do this, I am going to go out and get a ring first thing tomorrow morning, but I needed Britt gone.

Pulling out my phone, I sent a quick text to Sienna

'_Can you get Britt to stay with you and away from the shopping centre tomorrow morning?'_

She replied almost immediately

'_Sure Y?'_

I knew Sienna was Britt's best friend and I think I could trust her with this secret

'_I'm going to look for a ring for her __'_

My phone started to vibrate and I realised that Sienna was ringing me, I sighed but pressed the answer button, to hear the sound of a very high pitched scream on the other end

"OMG! I can't believe this, Alex I'm so excited!"

"Sienna, calm down" I laughed

"Sorry, my bad, but you did just mention proposing to my best friend!" As Sienna was talking I heard the car pull up in the drive way and then the front door.

Oh no…

"Oh hey Sienna, How are you?"

"Alex what are you doing?"

"I think she's free tomorrow morning, Oh wait she's just walked in"

"Oh! Britt's home" I smiled at my soon to be fiancé, kissing her cheek softly and handed her my phone

"It's for you"


End file.
